This invention relates to convertible tops and more particularly to convertible tops having power cylinders for automatically positioning the convertible top in raised and lowered positions with respect to a tonneau located in a closed position when the top is both raised and lowered.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,571 discloses a manually foldable top for automotive vehicles. The manually foldable top includes a collapsible framework supporting a foldable cover. The collapsible framework includes a front bow that is engageable with a windshield header, a rear bow that is engageable with the bottom rear edge of the fabric forming the convertible cover and a bow and linkage assembly that forms the rear portion of the roof of the convertible top. Intermediate fabric support bows are operatively connected to a linkage assembly which extends from a roof column support and linkage assembly to extend the foldable cover of the convertible top from a stowed position in a compartment aft of the passenger compartment to a top raised position in which the front bow of the convertible top is positioned in overlying relationship with the windshield header to which it is connected by means of a front linkage and securing assembly. The top is manually folded between its top raised position and a collapsed stowed position in the aft compartment. The manual operation is assisted by a self-contained spring assembly mounted on the vehicle body. The spring assembly includes a main pivot bracket mounted directly on the vehicle body and spring means which apply a force on the main pivot bracket to reduce the manual effort required to raise the top assembly to its fully raised and extended position.
While suitable for its intended purpose, the convertible top assembly of the '571 patent requires that a vehicle operator manually manipulate the convertible top to cause the linkage components thereof to either collapse or to extend, depending upon whether or not the convertible top is raised or lowered. Furthermore, the '571 patent does not provide automatic powered positioning of a tonneau in a sequence to accommodate raising and lowering of a foldable top.
An adjustable and collapsible framework for a convertible is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,570. The framework has a rear located, pivotal vertical support column for supporting the framework of a convertible top in its raised position. It also has a bow and linkage assembly for positioning bow arches transversely over a passenger compartment to reinforce the top cover at the top edge of a rear window in the convertible top.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,540,454 discloses a collapsible convertible top having a collapsible framework with foldable side links and a plurality of intermediate cross bows, one of which is inclined rearwardly and vertically of the convertible top to support a cross bow adjacent the top of the backlite of the foldable vehicle top.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,524 discloses a manually actuatable top having a pair of side brackets with linkage thereof to control the position of a rear bow or fabric retaining member and a corner support and a roof column member. A main guide member pivotally supports the corner support and is connected to linkage means on a bracket mounted linkage mechanism to position foldable framework and linkage components of the top while raising the rear bow or fabric retaining member into a forwardly tilted position to provide access to a stowage compartment for a lid or tonneau. The lid or tonneau is manually opened and closed to permit the foldable top to be moved into a stowed position within a storage compartment and to be raised therefrom to cover a passenger compartment and to be latched to the header of a windshield. The cover compartment lid is manually latched in place with the cover is in its lowered position or stowed position within the storage compartment of the vehicle. There is no provision in the '524 patent for automatically operating power actuating means for sequentially moving both a convertible top and a tonneau such that the tonneau will be automatically positioned in a closed position both when the convertible top is raised and lowered.
An additional problem with prior art convertible top systems is that known power actuators only power the foldable top between its open and closed position. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,540,454, a foldable vehicle top is automatically driven by a reversible electric motor located centrally of the vehicle body to operate a screw shaft threadably received by an actuating member to drive an interconnected linkage system. The linkage system includes side rails with pivotal connections that extend and retract without damaging the fabric of the top. There is no provision in the '454 patent to automatically and sequentially power both a convertible top and a tonneau such that the tonneau will be automatically positioned in a closed position both when the convertible top is raised and lowered without requiring the driver to leave the passenger compartment.